User blog:CEDJunior/Divas Action @ NXT Takeover: Unstoppable
This Wednesday, NXT's sixth live special will air this Wednesday: NXT Takeover: Unstoppable. However, for Divas fans such as myself, we will see a first, as Wednesday's event will feature not one, but two Divas matches, with the main one seeing Sasha Banks defend the NXT Women's Championship against her former partner-in-crime, Becky Lynch. As we all know, Becky Lynch, aka Rebecca Knox, has come a long, long way in her wrestling career. She's gone from wrestling across the pond and in SHIMMER to finally reaching the big time in WWE. We would finally see Becky on NXT's main program last summer, and she would defeat Summer Rae in her in-ring debut. After wins were hard to come by, Becky decided to take a more sinister path behind Sasha Banks, beginning with attacking her longtime friend, Bayley. So far, Becky has entered the NXT Women's Championship picture, but she was defeated by Sasha in a Fatal Four Way Match that included Bayley and entering champion Charlotte. After failing to capture the title, Becky decided to focus more on becoming champion, even though it would mean going through ally Sasha Banks. Becky defeated Bayley and Charlotte on the April 22 episode of NXT ''to become #1 Contender, and since then, she and Sasha have been going back and forth. I actually love this because we don't really see heel vs heel rivalries in any form of wrestling, let alone women's wrestling. What I love the most about this is that Becky hasn't turned face, and she's definitely not a tweener. If anything, Becky is the anti-hero in this story; not 100% heroic, merely serving as the lesser of two evils against Sasha. This should be a terrific match between these two talented Divas. An additional Divas match at the event will see Charlotte and Bayley teaming together against the makeshift team of Emma and Dana Brooke. I figured that a second Divas match would be made for the event, but I thought it would be a singles match between Emma and Bayley. Since March, Emma has been turning into a villainess and doing all she can to antagonize Bayley, doing so by criticizing her for pleasing the fans. She even slapped Bayley in a later segment after Bayley defended herself against Emma's statements. Bayley went on to defeat Emma on the April 1 edition of ''NXT, but the games didn't end there. Four weeks later, the evil Emma distracted Bayley during her match against Dana Brooke, and to add insult to injury, she came out wearing Bayley's shirt and headbands. A week after that, Emma competed against Charlotte and lost, despite her villainous aggression during the match. After the match ended, Bayley delivered her ''Belly-to-Bayley ''suplex to Emma and reclaimed her belongings. This match was made just days ago on NXT, with Charlotte and Bayley laying out the challenge to Emma and Dana Brooke, who accepted later in the evening. I see Becky winning the title at the event, and Charlotte and Bayley should win their tag match. This should begin the process of finally pushing Bayley to the NXT Women's Championship, while Charlotte should move on to the main roster. Also, they need to finally complete Emma's heel turn and have her attack Bayley either at the event or during the tapings the next day. NXT Takeover: Unstoppable should be a fantastic event, and I can't wait to watch it on the Network! Category:Blog posts